


Endless Rain

by Last_Tear



Category: Jrock, X JAPAN
Genre: Best Friends, Character Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Kissing in the Rain, Love, M/M, Memories, Pain, Psychological Trauma, Sad Ending, Tears, Trauma, so many tears
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Tear/pseuds/Last_Tear
Summary: Vor dem halbgeöffneten Fenster tanzten die Regentropfen auf dem Asphalt, während Yoshiki sich nur noch mehr an seinen Freund kuschelte und die Augen schloss, der sanfte Kuss auf seine Stirn die einzige Antwort die er gebraucht hatte. „Endless Rain…“





	Endless Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from animexx

## Forever Love

 _„Hey, Yoshiki - du wirst immer für mich da sein oder nicht?“ Schmunzelnd strich der Drummer eine pinke Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht seines Freundes bevor er ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. „Natürlich. Immer wenn du mich brauchst, versprochen.“_  
 

 

**Ich hatte schon immer Schwierigkeiten mit dem Leben**

**Und hatte schon immer Schwierigkeiten das auch zuzugeben**  
 

 

Aber er hatte sein Versprechen gebrochen und stand deswegen jetzt hier - am Grab des Mannes der ihm so viel mehr bedeutet hatte, als er je gewillt gewesen wäre zuzugeben, am Grab seines Freundes der wie ein Bruder für ihn gewesen war und ihn immer aufgefangen gehabt hatte, egal was auch passiert wäre. Und er? Hatte ihn allein gelassen, ihn verraten und konnte ihm nicht mal mehr sagen, dass es ihm Leid tat - alles was geblieben war, war der innige Wunsch es ungeschehen machen und ihn retten zu können. Aber vergebens. Die Zeit war unerbittlich und würde ihn auf ewig mit der Erinnerung strafen. Yoshiki schloss für einen Moment die Augen um tief durchatmen zu können - er hasste es hier zu sein, konnte jedoch gar nicht anders als doch immer wieder zurück zu kommen. Es mochte verrückt sein, aber er hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, dass hide noch hier war - zumindest ein kleiner Teil. Und dass er diesen am Besten erreichen konnte wenn er an dessen Grab stand. Die Kerze vor ihm flackerte, als würde sie seine Gedanken bestätigen wollen und mit einem traurigen Lächeln hob Yoshiki das Sektglas an die Lippen welches er mitgebracht gehabt hatte, zögerte kurz um jemandem zuzuprosten der diese Geste längst nicht mehr erwidern konnte. Wieso hatte es nur so weit kommen müssen? Was war nur passiert? Er hätte nicht gehen sollen, er hätte hide niemals mit dessen Bruder allein lassen dürfen, hätte wissen müssen, dass Hiroshi es übertreiben würde - aber er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, war nie davon ausgegangen, dass es so schlimm werden würde und Hiroshi seinen eigenen Bruder an den Rand der Erschöpfung und noch weiter treiben würde. Yoshiki atmete tief durch, bevor er das Glas schließlich abstellte und nach einem stummen Gebet wandte er sich wieder zum Gehen - das Gefühl dass jemand ihn beobachtete begleitete ihn zwar zu seinem Auto, aber er wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen aus Angst etwas zu sehen, dass nicht existierte und dass er sich nur einbildete - er wollte nicht noch mehr Medikamente nehmen müssen, die die ihm bereits verschrieben worden waren, waren mehr als genug. Es musste nicht noch schlimmer werden - auch wenn es sich anfühlte als würde jeden Tag ein Stück mehr seiner Selbst zerbrechen - egal wie oft er sich sagte, dass er nicht aufgeben konnte und nicht aufgeben durfte, dass es unmöglich war - dass er seinen Körper viel zu sehr beanspruchte, ließ sich leider nicht leugnen.  
 

 

 _Murrend warf Yoshiki einen Blick auf ihren nächsten Tourplan - das musste er noch mal besprechen, irgendwie war er damit nicht so wirklich glücklich, aber er konnte nicht sagen, was ihn daran störte - zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Erst als sein Freund sich murrend neben ihm auf den Rücken rollte, schaffte er es jedoch die Augen von dem Stück Papier ab und hide zuzuwenden, welcher sich gerade auf dem Bett räkelte wie ein kleines Kätzchen, dass er nicht widerstehen konnte, ihm kurz in den Magen zu stupsen - oder besser - es zu versuchen, weil seine Hand rechtzeitig festgehalten wurde und erschrockene Augen ihn musterten und zum Lachen brachten. „Nicht…“ Die Schnute welche hide daraufhin zog, ließ ihn nur erneut lachen, bevor er seinen Freund auch schon geküsst gehabt hatte und ihn unschuldig ansah. „Aber wieso? Du bist so wahnsinnig niedlich wenn du willst…“ Dafür bekam Yoshiki einen Schlag gegen die Brust, welcher ihn nur amüsiert grinsen ließ und im nächsten Moment fand er sich auch schon aufs Bett gepinnt wieder, was ihn erneut zum Lachen brachte, welches allerdings sehr schnell von einem intensiven Kuss geschluckt wurde - so konnte doch jeder Morgen anfangen. „Hmmm, hide~“ Seufzend ließ Yoshiki die Fingerspitzen über den Rücken seines Freundes gleiten, während dieser sich über seinen Hals zu küssen begann - warum machten sie das noch mal nicht öfter? Das lud doch fast schon dazu ein. Fast wäre ihm sogar wieder eingefallen, wieso sie nie dazu kamen in der Früh übereinander herzufallen - aber nur fast, entglitt ihm der Gedanke doch sofort wieder als hide ihm neckisch in die Brust biss - er liebte diesen Mann, war es da noch wichtig an was er davor gedacht hatte? Bestimmt nicht - sonst hätten sich die Berührungen kaum so gut anfühlen können und schlussendlich vergrub er eine Hand in den pinken Haaren des Anderen, während er genüßlich dessen Namen stöhnte - ja es ging doch wirklich nichts über Sex zum Frühstück - außer vielleicht Runde Zwei. Zusammen im Bett zu liegen, einfach nur Zeit zu Zweit genießen und sich um nichts mehr kümmern zu müssen als um die Bedürfnisse des Menschen den man am Meisten liebte - was konnte es Schöneres geben?_  
 

 

Allein die Erinnerung ließ Yoshiki erschaudern - er konnte immer noch spüren wo hides Finger ihn berührt hatten, welche Spuren dessen Lippen hinterlassen gehabt hatten, war es doch als hätten diese sich wie Feuer in seine Haut gebrannt und unauslöschbare Narben hinterlassen. Nach hide war ihm nie wieder ein Mann so nahe gekommen - er hätte es nicht ertragen dieses Andenken zu zerstören, so albern es auch wirken mochte. Einige hatten es versucht, aber er hatte alle stehen lassen. Frauen waren ein anderes Thema gewesen - genau wie Beziehungen, aber nichts hatte lange gehalten, hatte er es doch nie geschafft, jemanden so nahe an sich heran zu lassen wie hide - früher oder später war er immer allein gewesen, war alles zerbrochen - nicht dass er etwas anderes erwartet gehabt hatte. Am Anfang hatten sie ihm alle versichert gehabt ihn zu lieben, aber geblieben war ihm schlussendlich nichts - außer der Band. Aber selbst diese war bereits zerbrochen gewesen und er wusste nicht woher er die Stärke genommen hatte, sie zusammen zu halten - trotz allen aufgekommenen Schwierigkeiten. Und der Tatsache, dass er unter der Erde sein sollte - nicht hide. Oder Taiji. Zittrig ließ Yoshiki die Finger über die Tasten des Klaviers vor sich gleiten, seufzte lautlos auf - er hatte spielen wollen, aber gerade fühlte er sich nicht mehr in der Lage dazu, als wäre er in einer Zeitlinie eingefroren welche längst nicht mehr existierte - gefangen zwischen Realität und Erinnerungen, unfähig sich zu befreien und unwillig es zu versuchen. Ewigkeiten schienen zu vergehen bis ein Geräusch ihn aus diesem Zustand befreite und Yoshiki blinzelte verwirrt, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass es sich um sein Handy handelte und mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf den Lippen nahm er den Anruf schließlich auch an - ob Toshi gespürt hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte? Manchmal war er sich da nicht so sicher - dass sein bester Freund mehr mitbekam als er zugeben würde, war ihm durchaus bewusst - aber ebenso war er wahnsinnig dankbar, dass dieser ihn nie darauf ansprach - denn er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er reagieren sollte, obwohl sie zusammen aufgewachsen waren gab es Dinge die er niemanden je würde erzählen können - auch Toshi nicht.  
 

 

_Dieser verdammte Regen. Yoshiki fluchte, während er versuchte irgendetwas auf der Autobahn zu erkennen, nicht genug dass sie das nächste Live bereits morgen hatten, nein er musste jetzt auch versuchen sie heil nach Shizuoka zu bringen - in strömendem Regen. Ein Boot wäre vermutlich die bessere Entscheidung gewesen als ihr Van - aber was sollte er machen? Außer langsam fahren. Eigentlich hätte die Strecke sie nur zwei Stunden gekostet - so lange hätte er sich noch wach halten können, aber jetzt waren sie locker schon mehr als zwei Stunden unterwegs und hatten gerade mal die halbe Strecke geschafft - er konnte nicht mehr. Das Live heute war zu anstrengend gewesen aber sie hatten einstimmig entschieden, lieber früher in Shizuoka zu sein - jetzt hätte er am Liebsten ins Lenkrad gebissen. Der Rest der Band konnte wenigstens schlafen - bis auf hide welcher ihn vom Beifahrersitz besorgt musterte und schließlich die Gitarre sinken ließ. „Fahr da vorne raus.“ Yoshiki hätte zu gerne protestiert - aber er wusste auch, dass er nicht mehr lange wach bleiben würde wenn er versuchte weiter zu fahren - also versuchte er dankbar für den Rastplatz zu sein, welcher gerade angekündigt worden war. Als er das Auto wenig später zum stehen gebracht hatte, konnte er allerdings nicht anders als aufs Armaturenbrett zu schlagen und leise zu fluchen - hätte der Regen nicht noch ein paar Stunden warten können?! „Komm, wir gehen spazieren.“ Im Moment hätte es kaum etwas gegeben, was ihn effektiver aus der Fassung gebracht hätte und dementsprechend sah Yoshiki zuerst zu hide - dann aus dem Fenster und dann wieder zu seinem Gitarristen als würde er an seinem Verstand zweifeln, was er irgendwie auch tat - wieso sollten sie bei diesem grauenvollen Wetter aussteigen?! Allerdings hatte hide das Auto verlassen, bevor er hätte erneut fragen können und Yoshiki fluchte lautlos, bevor er sich dazu durchrang dem Anderen zu folgen - super der Abend konnte wirklich nicht besser werden. Kaum dass die ersten Regentropfen ihn erreichten, wünschte sich Yoshiki wirklich, dass er nicht nachgegeben hätte, es fühlte sich an als wäre er in einen See aus Eis gesprungen und ihm blieb für einige Momente die Luft weg - verdammt beschissene Idee. „Hide…Komm her dass ich dich umbringen kann…“ Zu gerne hätte Yoshiki geknurrt, aber es war kaum mehr als ein Wispern, über das Rauschen des Regens nicht hörbar und hides strahlendes Lächeln hielt ihn davon ab, diesem eine reinzuhauen wie er es vorgehabt hatte. „Yoshiki - du musst atmen. Kannst du es nicht spüren?“ Spätestens jetzt war er sich sicher, dass der Gitarrist verrückt geworden war, aber er ließ sich von diesem widerstandslos ein paar Meter weiter weg führen und umarmen, wobei er zitternd die Arme um sein Gegenüber schlang - eines würde ihm das hier ganz sicher einbringen und das war eine fette Erkältung, wenn nicht gleich eine Grippe…  
 _

 

 _Die sanften Streicheleinheiten fühlten sich allerdings gut an, fast schon zu gut nach dem Konzert auch wenn es mehr als das brauchen würde um seine verkrampften Muskeln wieder lockern zu können, es ließ ihn für einen Moment alles vergessen - seine Schmerzen, die Tatsache, dass er noch würde weiter fahren müssen und dass sie hier im eisigen Regen standen und vermutlich Beide krank werden und sich Gemecker von Toshi würden anhören dürfen. Das Einzige was gerade zählte war der andere, warme Körper so nahe an seinem und mit einem entspannten Seufzen schloss Yoshiki die Augen, wodurch ihm hides zufriedenes Grinsen vollkommen entging. Seltsamerweise war es gar nicht mehr so schlimm so im Regen zu stehen, hatte er diesen vor einigen Minuten noch als Feind wahrgenommen, etwas dass es galt zu bezwingen, so hatte er ihn jetzt fast schon als schützenden Mantel akzeptiert - eine Mauer die es tatsächlich schaffte, seinen Körper und seinen Geist zu trennen, ihm die Möglichkeit gab sich auf nichts zu konzentrieren und komplett fallen zu lassen im Wissen, dass niemand ihn würde verurteilen können - hier im Regen mit hide schien es wirklich als wären sie in ihrer eigenen Welt und er spürte wie die Wut über das Wetter langsam aber sicher zu verschwinden begann, als sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zum Van zurück gingen hätte er schwören können, noch nie so ruhig gewesen zu sein in seinem ganzen Leben. Und er hatte auch noch nie so erbärmlich gefroren. Im Versuch irgendwie an ein Handtuch zu kommen, hatten sie schließlich auch den Rest geweckt - unabsichtlich - und kaum dass Toshi wach genug gewesen war um zu realisieren was los war, hatte dieser natürlich begonnen ihnen einen Vortrag zu halten - angefangen am allgemeinen Zweifel ihrer geistigen Gesundheit bis hin zu Ausführungen was es bedeuten würde, wenn sie krankheitsbedingt Konzerte würden absagen müssen - Yoshiki hatte nur Blicke mit hide ausgetauscht - bevor sie sich Beide bei dem Sänger entschuldigt gehabt hatten und als der Regen 30 Minuten später so weit nachgelassen gehabt hatte, dass einer Weiterfahrt nichts mehr im Wege stand, hatte sich der Drummer grinsend hinters Steuer gesetzt - irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft, ihre nassen Klamotten gegen trockene zu tauschen - unter den skeptischen Blicken von Taiji und Pata wobei Letzterer eher müde und deutlich angepisst gewirkt hatte, dass man ihn geweckt hatte - aber hide hatte Recht gehabt. Manchmal musste man aufhören zu denken, handeln und alles von sich waschen lassen um komplett neu anfangen zu können und während er den Weg zurück zur Autobahn einschlug, summte er lautlos vor sich hin. Vielleicht war der Regen doch nicht so schrecklich gewesen._  
 

 

Wieso konnte er nicht in diese Zeit zurück kehren in der noch alles gut gewesen war? Das Gespräch mit Toshi war unerwartet anstrengend gewesen und seufzend starrte Yoshiki sein Spiegelbild an - es hätte keinen Sinn zu lügen, er war zu müde und viel zu erschöpft, wenn es einen Menschen gab der ihn nach hides Tod noch durchschauen konnte, war es Toshi und er fragte sich wieso er zugestimmt gehabt hatte, sich mit diesem zu treffen. Aber vermutlich war es im Moment besser nicht allein zu sein, nicht wenn er sich Nächte wach hielt nur um nicht schlafen zu müssen, um sich nicht erinnern zu müssen denn im Schlaf konnte er sich nicht wehren, war seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen hilflos ausgeliefert und er hasste diesen Zustand mehr als alles andere. Wein half nur bedingt, verstärkte zumeist noch die negativen Gedanken und auch wenn er Schlaftabletten von seinem Arzt verschrieben bekommen gehabt hatte, weigerte er sich diese zu nehmen - auch wenn sie ihren Zweck vielleicht erfüllen würden, wenn er wach war konnte er wenigstens Termine planen und sich um alles kümmern was sonst noch übrig war und was er tagsüber nicht schaffte. So wie es aussah würde er heute allerdings zu nichts kommen - Toshi hatte mehr oder weniger darauf bestanden, dass sie sich wieder sehen würden - vermutlich war ihr letztes Treffen wirklich zu lange her - er hätte nicht mal sagen können, wann sie sich gesehen hatten - wirklich gesehen, nicht nur über Skypegespräche und soziale Medien. Aber was sollte er machen, sein Terminplan war selbstzerstörerisch, mörderisch und er wusste genau dass es vor allem seinem besten Freund an Verständnis mangelte wie er das alles bewältigen konnte - teilweise wusste er das selbst nicht mal. Er funktionierte einfach nur, tat das was von ihm erwartet wurde - es war ablenkend genug und genau das was er brauchte um jeden Tag aufs Neue zu überstehen - Ablenkung um sich nicht mit den Fehlern der Vergangenheit befassen zu müssen, welche ihn doch auf ewig verfolgen würden und denen er nie entkommen konnte, egal wie sehr er es auch versuchte - es war ein Kampf gegen sich selbst den er nur verlieren konnte. „Aber nicht heute.“ Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln funkelte Yoshiki sein Spiegelbild an, bevor er unter die Dusche verschwand - wenn er pünktlich kommen wollte, dann würde er sich beeilen müssen - der Verkehr war in L.A. leider immer unberechenbar.  
 

 

Im Endeffekt war es knapp gewesen, aber er war gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen, auch wenn er wusste, dass Toshi sich an ein paar Minuten Verspätung nicht stören würde, es war ihm wichtig geworden über die Jahre, war die Zeit doch ein nicht zu verachtender Faktor welcher damals hätte hide retten können, vielleicht reagierte er deswegen so empfindlich auf Dinge, die er nicht kontrollieren konnte. Wider Erwarten war es Toshi nicht schwer gefallen, ihn auf komplett andere Gedanken zu bringen auch wenn er hatte ablehnen müssen als sein bester Freund ihm Urlaub vorgeschlagen gehabt hatte - das würde nicht funktionieren. So sehr er es sich auch wünschen würde, aber er konnte sich keine Auszeit erlauben, sie hatten noch so viele Dinge zu erledigen, nicht nur mit der Band, auch Soloprojekte und da wäre eine Pause fast schon Selbstmord. Fast. Statt den Abend jedoch in irgendeinem Restaurant zu verbringen, hatte Toshi darauf bestanden, mit ihm zum Strand zu fahren - und er hatte nach kurzem Zögern zugestimmt, er war ewig nicht mehr am Meer gewesen und irgendwie hatte es etwas wahnsinnig beruhigendes dem Rauschen der Wellen zu lauschen, während sie barfuß durch den Sand liefen. Es fühlte sich fast an, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben und als ob er endlich wieder atmen konnte. Und das war unbezahlbar. Lächelnd warf Yoshiki schließlich einen Blick zu seinem besten Freund - obwohl dieser vorgeschlagen gehabt hatte, hier her zu kommen, schwieg Toshi seitdem beharrlich, offenbar waren sie Beide viel zu sehr in ihren Gedanken versunken - wodurch es ein Leichtes war, sich auf den Anderen zu werfen als dieser kurz den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet gehabt hatte - offensichtlich um nach Muscheln zu suchen - sie landeten zusammen im flachen Wasser und nach dem ersten Schock musste Toshi ebenfalls lachen - und überraschte ihn, indem er sich mit ihm drehte, dass schlussendlich er es war der im nassen Sand lag und überrascht zu seinem besten Freund aufsehen musste. Das war zu schnell gegangen. Kurz schaute er Toshi noch verwirrt an, bis sie wieder beide lachen mussten - wie gut, dass sie alles im Auto gelassen gehabt hatten, Mobiltelefone eingeschlossen. Hand in Hand hatten sie sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit in die Fluten gestürzt um den Sand wenigstens halbwegs wieder los zu werden und Yoshiki musste zugeben, dass er sich seit Jahren nicht mehr so glücklich gefühlt gehabt hatte - wie auch immer das möglich war, aber offenbar waren Toshi und Wasser eine magische Kombination - er würde den Teufel tun und sich darüber beschweren.  
 

 

Erst als sie schließlich zusammen am Ufer saßen und die Wellen beobachteten, schien Toshi wieder gewillt zu sprechen und Yoshiki legte nur stumm einen Arm um seinen besten Freund - sie hätten eindeutig schon viel früher hier her kommen sollen. „Es tut mir leid, Yoshiki. Ich hätte das schon viel früher tun sollen. Aber du weißt selbst, wie schwer es ist an dich ran zu kommen.“ Mit einem schwachen Lächeln konnte der Drummer daraufhin nur nicken - ja er wusste es, er versuchte sich ständig zu beschäftigen, sich abzulenken, nicht nachdenken zu müssen und allem entkommen zu können und leider funktionierte es so gut, dass auch alles andere darunter litt, vor allem seine sozialen Kontakte - wenn man die vielen Veranstaltungen welche er meist eher widerwillig besuchte außer Acht ließ - es sei denn man zwang ihn zu einem Treffen, so wie es Toshi heute getan gehabt hatte. „Du weißt, dass ich dir nichts abschlagen könnte…Nie.“ Seufzend hatte er Toshi damit auch schon ein Stück enger an sich gedrückt, erschauderte nur leicht als er die Fingerspitzen des Anderen auf seinem Rücken spüren konnte - langsam begann es doch etwas kühl zu werden und es war vermutlich nicht die schlaueste Idee gewesen, in den nassen Sachen sitzen zu bleiben, aber gerade konnte er sich einfach nicht bewegen - er traute sich nicht die Stimmung zu zerstören - auch nicht als die ersten Regentropfen zu fallen begannen - erst als ein Platzregen daraus wurde, waren sie zusammen aufgesprungen, lachend und hatten versucht zurück zum Auto zu rennen. Es war schwer gewesen über den nassen Sand zu laufen und nicht zu fallen, aber funktioniert hatte es - irgendwie. Zurück in seinem Auto wischte sich Yoshiki einige nassen Strähnen aus der Stirn, bevor er Toshi ein Grinsen schenkte und sich dann etwas zu diesem streckte, dass er ihn küssen konnte. „Danke.“ Auch wenn es schwer war, hatte er es schlussendlich geschafft, auf den Schoß des Sängers zu rutschen, dass er ihn richtig küssen konnte - der Regen schien einen unsichtbaren Mantel zu ziehen, sie vor der Welt zu schützen und ihnen die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich komplett in ihre eigene Realität zu flüchten und diese ohne Schmerzen zu genießen.  
 

 

**Gib mir ein Zeichen**

**Kein Schweigen**

**Dein Schweigen bringt mich um**  
 

 

Dunkelheit schien ihn zu verfolgen, egal wie schnell er rannte, ihn einzuhüllen und ersticken zu wollen und doch wusste Yoshiki dass er nicht aufhören durfte zu rennen, es würde einen Weg geben der ihn in Sicherheit führen konnte. Es hatte immer einen gegeben, wieso sollte es jetzt anders sein? Auch wenn er nichts sehen konnte, fühlte es sich vertraut an, war er sich sicher diese Situation zu kennen und wenngleich ihm bewusst war, dass er nicht allein war - die Angst blieb aus. Selbst die Schatten schienen zu spüren, dass er längst nicht mehr darum kämpfte, am Leben zu bleiben, als vielmehr darum, voran zu kommen - das Atmen fiel ihm dadurch nicht leichter, aber es schien als ob die Dunkelheit sich ein kleines Stück von ihm zurück gezogen hätte - ihm einen minimalen Abstand erlaubte der vielleicht alles war, was er je gewollt hatte - er wusste es nicht mehr. Seine Gedanken waren längst verstummt, nichts schien hier mehr existieren zu können außer ihm selbst weswegen Yoshiki fast gestolpert wäre, als sie vor ihm auftauchte. Eine kleine, blaue Rose welche in der alles umgebenden Schwärze zu glühen schien. Irritiert strecke er eine Hand aus - ohne jedoch in der Lage zu sein die Rose zu erreichen - egal wie schnell er rannte, sie schien immer vor ihm zu sein, nicht greifbar aber existent genug um selbst in dieser Dunkelheit weiter leuchten zu können und er folgte ihr wie eine verirrte Motte die sich doch nur nach etwas Licht sehnte, welches ihr jedoch den Tod bringen würde, sollte sie ihm zu nahe kommen, aber er konnte nicht stehen bleiben, sein Körper reagierte eigenständig und hatte er sich davor noch sicher und beschützt gefühlt, so wurde er jetzt von Panik begleitet und der Gewissheit, dass etwas auf ihn lauerte, dass in dieser Schwärze etwas existierte, welches ebenfalls vom Licht der Rose angezogen wurde und ihn unbarmherzig verschlingen würde sollte es ihn erreichen. Etwas dass er nicht benennen konnte, aber je schneller er rannte, desto schneller schien es ihn zu finden - hatte er davor noch problemlos atmen können, fühlte er jetzt, wie er zu ersticken drohte - und er verfluchte die Rose welche immer noch in der Dunkelheit schwebte und ihr sanftes Licht verbreitete als gäbe es nichts Böses auf dieser Welt - welch ein fataler Irrtum.  
 

 

Yoshiki erwachte mit einem Schrei - welcher laut genug war um in seinen Ohren unangenehm widerzuhallen und ein heiseres Schluchzen entkam ihm, während er sich auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren versuchte. Wieso mussten die Alpträume ihn verfolgen und immer noch quälen? Irgendwie schaffte er es zwar die kleine Lampe auf seinem Nachttisch anzuknipsen, aber ihr Schein trug absolut nicht zu seiner Beruhigung bei - es war zu still. Alles was er hören konnte, war sein eigener Herzschlag und sein viel zu hektischer Atem. Genau das was er im Moment nicht ertragen konnte und schlussendlich war er aufgesprungen, hatte sich nur eine dünne Jacke vom Stuhl in der Zimmerecke geschnappt und diese übergezogen während er aus seinem Schlafzimmer geflüchtet war, die Treppe mehr hinunter stolperte und sich schlussendlich müde auf die kleine Bank vor dem Klavier sinken ließ und sich zwang tief durchzuatmen, ruhiger zu werden, aber erst als er begonnen hatte zu spielen schien es zu wirken, je mehr die Melodie begann sich zu entfalten schien sie zeitgleich auch seine Ängste mit sich nehmen zu können. Alles schien zu verschwinden, ihm zu entfliehen bis er seine eigene Realität wieder aufgebaut gehabt hatte - eine in der ihn nichts verletzen oder erreichen konnte was er nicht wollte. Es mussten Stunden gewesen sein, bevor er es geschafft gehabt hatte, aufzusehen und zu realisieren dass es regnete. „You say anything.“ Noch während er aufstand wurde Yoshiki schwindlig und mit einem schwachen Lachen realisierte er, dass er weder etwas gegessen noch getrunken gehabt hatte - aber wieso sollte sein Körper ihn ausgerechnet jetzt im Stich lassen? Weit kam er nicht - der Regen traf ihn wie ein Keulenschlag, ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen und erzittern - es war als wäre er in einen Kübel voller Eis gesprungen, jeder Tropfen schmerzte wie tausend Messerstiche und doch hatte er sich nie lebendiger gefühlt, selbst als seine Beine nachgaben und er auf dem kalten, nassen Plattenweg zusammen sank. Es mochte verrückt sein, aber er hatte vermutlich schon vor Jahren den Verstand verloren. Die Kälte schien seinen Körper komplett zu durchdringen, ihn von innen heraus erfrieren zu lassen, aber er konnte nicht anders als zu lachen während die Tränen mit welchen er nie gerechnet hätte, sich mit dem Regen mischten, einen unangenehmen Kontrast bildeten, fühlten sie sich viel zu heiß an um überhaupt existieren zu dürfen.  
 

 

_„Hey, Yoshiki…“ Murrend sah er auf, als er angesprochen wurde, rutschte nur etwas höher, um sich richtig an hide kuscheln zu können und betrachtete sein Gegenüber aus halbgeschlossenen, müden Augen. „Du wirst immer für mich da sein oder nicht?“ Schmunzelnd strich der Drummer eine pinke Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht seines Freundes bevor er ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. „Natürlich. Immer wenn du mich brauchst, versprochen - darf ich jetzt weiter schlafen oder hast du noch andere Dinge im Kopf?“ Kurz schien es, als wäre hide in seine eigene Welt versunken, bevor dieser wieder zurück zu Yoshiki sah und diesem ein sanftes Lächeln schenkte. „Etwas hätte ich da noch…“ Und bevor irgendein Protest hätte aufkommen können, wurde dieser bereits in einem Kuss erstickt der Yoshiki alles um sich herum vergessen ließ, die seltsame Frage seines Liebsten, die Tatsache, dass dieser ihn dafür mitten in der Nacht geweckt gehabt hatte und die Umstände welche dazu geführt hatten, dass er jetzt hier war. Vielleicht hätten sie nicht so viel trinken sollen, aber vielleicht war ein so unbeständiges Wort, früher oder später wären sie sowieso wieder zusammen im Bett gelandet - wie jedes Mal und es störte ihn nicht. Ganz egal wie weit sie sich auch voneinander entfernen zu schienen, im Endeffekt konnten sie sich nicht trennen und kamen doch immer wieder zueinander zurück. Während hide sich mit ihm drehte um ihn richtig in die Kissen pinnen zu können, musste Yoshiki für einige Momente inne halten, stumm den Mann betrachtend der es geschafft hatte sein Herz an sich zu nehmen und ihm dafür etwas so kostbares zurück zu geben, dass er manchmal immer noch daran zweifelte, dass es real war. Glück. Er war glücklich - er war wirklich glücklich. Sicher hatten die Jahre davor die er mit Toshi verbracht gehabt hatte, ihm ebenfalls geholfen, hatten ihn aufrecht gehalten und ihm die Kraft gegeben weiter zu machen - aber die Beziehung welche er zu Toshi hatte war anders, sie war nie über die Ebene der Freundschaft hinaus gegangen und vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er sich zum ersten Mal wirklich geliebt fühlte - es war etwas, dass er niemals würde erklären können, egal wie oft er es auch versuchen mochte, aber es fühlte sich an als hätte er den fehlenden Teil seiner Seele gefunden auf den er viel zu lang hatte warten müssen. Als sie sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zurück in die Kissen fallen ließen, konnte Yoshiki nicht anders als zu lachen - auch wenn sein Körper schmerzte, fühlte er sich auf eine Art und Weise befreit die ihn dazu hätte bringen mögen, aufzuspringen und einen neuen Songtext fertig zu schreiben, wäre hide nicht schneller gewesen und hätte ihn an der Hüfte festgehalten. „Wo willst du denn hin, Prinzessin?“ Erneut lachte Yoshiki auf, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und sich schließlich komplett in hides Arme ziehen ließ, den Kopf auf dessen Schulter und dem immer noch viel zu schnellen Herzschlag lauschend, welcher ihn zum Lächeln brachte. „Ich liebe dich.“ Vor dem halbgeöffneten Fenster tanzten die Regentropfen auf dem Asphalt, während Yoshiki sich nur noch mehr an seinen Freund kuschelte und die Augen schloss, der sanfte Kuss auf seine Stirn die einzige Antwort die er gebraucht hatte. „Endless Rain…“_


End file.
